Hiro Sunahara
Hiro Sunahara is a character from Fate / Yggdrasil who fights in the Holy Grail War of Yggdrasil as Rider's Master. Profile Background Hiro Sunahara is a member of a family made up of Magecraft practitioners, he is not a talent as his older sister and for this reason he believes he's a total failure. From what is explained in chapter 3, the relationship between the father and Hiro is not the best and the family sees him more as a burden than as a resource. The only reason that drives him to enter the Holy Grail War of Yggdrasil is to prove that he is a good magus.To persuade him to enter the Holy Grail War is Yukiko Kumahira who apparently managed to get his phone number and contact him. Personality Hiro is a very insecure guy who believes he's a total failure. He wants to participate in the Holy Grail War to be able to prove to himself and his family that he's an excellent magus, even better than his sister. Despite his uncertainties from chapter 3 it is clear that he used Magecraft to bully normal people and for this, when he faces Tetsuya Murakawa (Chapter 10: London) for the first time, he's shocked to discover that his Magecraft is ineffective against another magus. He is not an expert magus and he is also a bad strategist who has no experience of the Holy Grail War. Relationships Ieyasu Tokugawa From the first moment, Rider considers Hiro an incompetent who should mature more. She does not tolerate that he trusts Yukiko and therefore always warns him to be more cautious. Rider even refuses to reveal her real name to him because she doesn't trust him. Hiro accepts Rider's criticisms with submission and humility but in the end he is encouraged by them and decides to behave in a more autonomous way, putting himself against Yukiko. « Forgive me, Master, I don't want to be disrespectful but… you have to understand that in my eyes you are still too immature. You depend too much on that girl and totally lack experience. Your magic energy is quite low and so far you have not shown that you have great strategic skills. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it's true. » (Chapter 10: London, Rider talking to Hiro) Yukiko Kumahira Hiro initially doesn't trust Yukiko but then ends up depending on her. Yukiko is the person who hands him the relic to summon Rider, and it is always she who advises him how to deal with Rider. He behaves at the beginning as a kind of student and probably also has a crush on Yukiko.In the end, however, he decides to rebel and starts rummaging through the girl's things and discovers that she is part of a secret organization called the New Order of Nidhoggr. (Chapter 16: Friends and enemies) Despite his attempted rebellion, Yukiko manages to enslave him using magic. Harumi Fukano The relationship between Hiro and Harumi is very superficial. Hiro seems initially intent on making friends with her but then is scolded by Rider who advises him to let it go and not trust other Masters. Holy Grail War of Yggdrasil Hiro Sunahara participates in the Holy Grail War of Yggdrasil on Yukiko's advice however due to his inexperience and naivety he ends up enslaved by the girl. When Yukiko fights against Clovis Wolff (Chapter 28: Battle on the train) Hiro tries to rebel but is eventually killed by the girl who shoots him in the head. He is the first victim of the Holy Grail War. Magecraft The Magecraft of Hiro Sunahara seems very strong at the beginning (Chapter 3: The anti-hero) in fact he uses a sort of magic thrust, which reminds of telekinesis, to throw two of his friends down the stairs. However when Hiro fights against Tetsuya Murakawa (Chapter 10: London) it turns out that his Magecraft is actually much weaker than that of a normal magus. When Hiro tries to defeat Tetsuya he discovers that his Magecraft is ineffective against his rival and for this he loses all chance of winning the battle. The reason why Hiro's magic is so weak is not explained, even he it belongs to a family of magus that, according to Tetsuya, is similar to the Tohsakas, he doesn't possess an adequate number of Magic Circuits and has very little magical energy. Trivia * The fact that Hiro died first may not be a case. The chapter in which it is introduced is titled "anti-hero" and could mean that Hiro is literally the opposite of a hero and this is understood also thanks to the dialogue with Yukiko, before he kills him: « You were born to be just a pawn. You thought you were special, you thought you had a great destiny in front of you, but you were always just a pawn: a mediocre magus without talent. Some may improve over time, others may get worse, but you were not destined to improve or to get worse. You were always just a pawn. » (Chapter 28: Battle on the train) Category:Masters Category:Male characters